1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassette storage cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of cases for the storage of individual tape cassettes. To a limited extent, these cases achieve the important objectives of shock protection, isolation from dust and dirt, and tape immobilization and protection.
One such case which has achieved widespread acceptance in the industry is the type disclosed in Schoenmakers U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,325. This case comprises a generally rectangular pouch which is rigidly connected to a flat lid. A mating cover member is pivotally connected to the pouch along its sides. This cover has two inwardly projecting lugs which are adapted to engage the sprockets of the tape reels when the case is closed. With the case open, a cassette is inserted into the pouch and the two portions of the case are rotated to their closed positions to form a generally rectangular, closed box.
Certain disadvantages are inherent in a case of this type. For example, prior to the closure of the case, the cassette is free to shift around within the pouch. This shifting may often cause the tape to slacken sufficiently to permit it to protrude slightly from the cassette and abrade against the inner surface of the pouch. Such a deleterious condition would persist when the case is closed, since the projecting lugs immobilize the cassette reels with the tape in a slackened condition. In addition, the mating edges of this case do not form an effective seal against dust and dirt. Furthermore, the case may inadvertently swing open because of the lack of any positive locking means.